1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of containers, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to portable bucket-like containers for use in cleaning of floors.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The use of containers, such as buckets, to hold cleaning solutions used in the cleaning or mopping of floors has long been practiced. Many types of containers have heretofore been employed, and in recent years some containers have been modified with wheels or castors to assist in the movement of the container over the floor from one location to another. While numerous body styles have heretofore been proposed for such containers, the prior art containers have generally failed to address and solve problems relating to the comfort and ease of the person using the container. The prevention of clogging of drains when the container solutions are disposed, including insoluble materials such as contaminants, mop strings and the like in the drain, has been a particular annoyance. Further, after use it is often difficult to sanitize the container and to remove residual insoluble materials therefrom.
Therefore, a need has long been recognized for an improved container for use in the cleaning or mopping of floors which solve these and other problems associated with conveniently and safely disposing of used cleaning solutions. It is to such a portable cleaning station that the subject invention is directed.